femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Calders (Killer Mom)
Jessica Calders (Karen Cliche) was the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Killer Mom. Backstory Jessica was the secretary for Cameron Timmons, but as revealed later on, she later became his mistress. As a result of the affair, Jessica became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Allison, and gave her up to be raised by Cameron and his wife, Janine. Three years after Janine died, Jessica demanded money from Cameron, who instead cut ties with her. In a fit of rage and revenge, the villainess had her henchman/lover, Cole Flannery, kill Cameron; he did so by sabotaging the plane that Cameron was on. Later on, Jessica married wealthy Robert Calders, while continuing her dalliance with Cole. Events At the beginning of the film, Robert was arrested for investor fraud, leaving Jessica to search for her now 14-year-old daughter so that she could gain her $40 million inheritance. After finding Allison, Jessica began manipulating her way into her daughter's life, much to the wariness of their lawyer and guardian Aaron Martin and also Allison's older sister Sydni. Figuring that Aaron is a huge obstacle in her evil plans, Jessica sent Cole to do some digging on Aaron, only to find no skeletons in his proverbial closet. With that, Jessica sent Cole and a hacker acquaintance of his to break into Aaron's computer and place child pornography on the device, which led to Aaron's arrest. Jessica also sent Cole to attack the mother of Allison and Sydni's aunt Melinda, which led to Melinda leaving the home to tend to her mother. This allowed for the scheming villainess to move into the house. Jessica also had Aaron killed, which Cole does; furthermore, Cole makes it appear that Aaron committed suicide. When she learns that Sydni has been investigating her, the evil Jessica planted drugs in her possession, which resulted in Sydni being placed in rehab. A meeting between Cole and Jessica revealed their role in Cameron's death, among other murders, while the female latter worked on her plan to legally adopt Allison. Jessica was confronted by Cole later on, with Cole stating that he had been interrogated by the police. After each one was certain that they had no other loose ends, Jessica decided to murder Cole, as he was the only one who could tie her to her nefarious deeds. She phoned Cole and asked him to meet her so that she could pay him off, but during the meeting, Jessica pulled out a gun and shot Cole to death, stating that she doesn't need him anymore. After killing Cole, Jessica surprised Allison at her birthday party with the adoption papers, which delighted Allison. However, Sydni and her boyfriend Tommy confronted Jessica with evidence that she was in town two weeks before she said she was: a hotel bill she skipped out on (doing so when Jessica came on to the manager and then threatened to accuse him of rape). Jessica attempted to deny everything after coming out to find the four, attempting to convince Allison that Sydni was jealous of their relationship. After Sydni informed Allison of Jessica's true motives, Allison finally saw Jessica as the deceiver and manipulator that she truly was, and denounced her, telling Jessica to "go to hell". Realizing her plans are ruined forever now that she's been exposed, Jessica confessed to being the person who orchestrated Cameron's death, and she went on to attack Sydni in a last-ditch attempt to kill her for permanently ruining her schemes. The struggle between the five ended with Tommy shoving Jessica onto a spiked metal fence, impaling and killing the villainess. Trivia *Karen Cliche also played evil robber Molly Higgins from Republic of Doyle and conspirator Kim from Big Wolf on Campus. Gallery Evil Jessica.jpg Jessica Pistol.jpg|Jessica killing Cole Flannery Deceased Jessica.jpg|Jessica's demise Category:2010s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered